Set Me Free
by Stopwatch-Love
Summary: Harry contemplates his life and all the lies that fill it. Currently a Oneshot. The Poetry in this Fic belongs to me.


_Silent Tears fall into the darkness_

_I'm on my own again_

Siri is gone, dead and its all my fault, I should have tried harder should have worked with Snape and practiced every night. Siri should be alive, here with me as I 'celebrate' Voldemort's death.

_Shadows cross my face hidden by the night_

_So no one sees my pain_

Voldemort… Tom, he was my mortal enemy, but he was also my only confidant, the only one who ever understood. I killed him, I Killed Siri, Cedric, Quirril, I killed my parents, if not for me they could all have lived. I'm not meant to regret killing Tom, supposedly I should be rejoicing in the knowledge that he can't come back, ever.

_Where there once was love_

_Now there is an empty space_

Everyone I loved, everyone who loved me, truly loved me… not the boy-who-lived-to-be-hyphenated-and-worshiped, or defeater-of-you-know-who, or Harry Potter, just Harry, is dead. Everyone who would support me through the tough times as well as enjoy the good times, they're all gone buried six feet under.

_Where there once was truth_

_There now are lies_

No one will tell me anything true anymore and the only people who might are not allowed to be in the same room as me, Dumblebore made sure of that. Anyone who will give even the slightest modicum of respect to my intelligence is kept away from me as the old goat attempts to feed me lies about my safety and the risk of living away from the Dursley's for even a day.

_The space once filled with laughter_

_Is now filled by tears_

This school once the symbol of my happiness and well being is now a place full of painful memories of those I loved and those who betrayed me in the end. The children, who walk the halls some much older than I mourn the loss of friends and family, cry for their deaths. I cry for the loss of hope and trust in people, I cry for the loss of all that was ever good in my life, and for the loss of that last shred of innocence.

_Boxed in by_

_Innumerable lies_

His lies, my lies, my Mother's lie, my Father's lies, my 'friends' lies, my 'lovers' lies. So many lies forming around me as I struggle to stay afloat alone, while seemingly relying on others for help. I am only now discovering the lies that surround my parents and my heritage, these lies do not bother me so much as the continuation of the lies that truly box me in and hinder my attempts at freedom. Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Molly and Arthur, all betraying me for a small stipend from my trust fund. Ginny, 'dosing' me with Amorentia to make me fall in love with her, and also gaining money from my trust fund every year. My own lies; constantly hiding who I truly am, and who I will grow to be. His lies that I am safer with them then I am anywhere else that I need the protection from the now nonexistent and ineffective blood wards around my aunt's house.

_I struggle against_

_Growing Walls_

I chafe against these bonds and walls, Trying to tunnel my way out of this constantly growing maze of lies and stories.

_Slowly the clock hand moves_

I watch the clock in 'our' compartment desperately hoping that if I look hard enough time will speed itself up and lessen my suffering.

_Hours are long, days torturous _

Spending time with these people (though I hesitate to call them that, surely no human could ever be as imbecilic as these… things) is worse than anything Tom could have done to me, worse than, the beatings, the starvation and the neglect at the Dursley's. Worse than watching those I loved die and move on. Worse than the Cruciatus??? And Snape's legillimency???

_Boredom encroaches upon the hours_

Their unintelligent conversation and lack of any skill in debate, cunning or basic manipulation is pitiable rather than funny at this point, and even listening to them seems to kill my brain cells and damage my mental capabilities.

_Sending me almost to sleep.  
_

_Thanks for reading my Story. I would love it if you reviewed and told me what you think and if you would be interested in a continueation. _

_Stopwatch.  
_


End file.
